


Fabulous Amazing Porn of Corn

by notagoodidea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, corn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notagoodidea/pseuds/notagoodidea
Summary: Corny has sex with Cornanda ;)





	Fabulous Amazing Porn of Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevangoghiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevangoghiris/gifts).



> ahah enjoy ;)

Sweet, sensual husking filled the room. Corny could see Cornanda's glistening kernels beneath him, shining with butter. Without thinking, he licked it off, earning him a low groan from Cornanda. 'you're so hot,' he said, as they continued to rut against each other. 'you're just so hot- fuck- i'm gonna pop soon' Cornanda just slid her slippery, buttery body beneath his until she was impaled by his cob, and they both let out long moans as they popped together.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) Uuum i wrote this for somanydestiel bc he told me he was writing porn and i was like,,, i can do that too! from there it has been sent to a lot of people and has a really weird story overall, but it has helped me make tons of friends... i encourage anyone reading this to send it to random strangers and make new friends.


End file.
